<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AB Positive by WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651168">AB Positive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf'>WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Blood, Blood Donation, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky is sweet and kind, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Needles, Squeamishness about blood, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony doesn’t like to see his own blood, for very good reasons, nurse!bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a blood donation drive at Stark Industries and Tony is, well, a little reluctant to join in until he sees a very handsome nurse and decides hey, maybe this won’t suck! </p><p>(Prepare for bad jokes, blood donation, and two very cute idiots falling for each other)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AB Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gave blood at work the other day and in a daze afterwards, tossed around the idea for this little fic with my good friend Riot and then, I just had to write it lol I hope you enjoy some cracky fluff!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>It’s good PR Tony—do it for the company. </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony stands outside the massive conference room that’s been turned into a temporary blood donation center, stomach churning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Why don’t you do it Pep? You’re the CEO! </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>People inside are talking and laughing, eating snacks and having what appears to be a good time, but he can’t shake the urge to walk away and hide himself in his office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You’re the face of the company Tony, you need to do this! </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he gets it, he <em>really</em> does—a few photos of him donating blood will help tremendously in the ever continual effort to make him seem less the cold hearted billionaire and more the approachable winsome Avenger good guy.</p><p> </p><p>Less of a fuck up.</p><p> </p><p>More…human.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is…</p><p> </p><p>He rubs a hand over his face and draws in a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, he’s <em>scared</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t <em>like</em> seeing blood—namely his own—and after having his chest cracked open in a dank cave in Afghanistan and losing more blood than he’d like in his forays as an Avenger, he’s not exactly <em>eager</em> to go out there and spill more.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it is for a good cause.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a bright laugh from inside the room and he looks in again, attention catching on a handsome man smiling at one of his employees, and Tony’s heart stutters in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Dark hair, broad shoulders, narrow waist, <em>gorgeous</em>smile…</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so, maybe he can do this.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his rose tinted glasses on his face, he plasters on a smile and pushes the door open, smiling and waving at his employees and the blood drive staff.</p><p> </p><p>He fills out the requisite paperwork, gets his blood pressure taken(110/70 <em>take that Pepper!</em>) and is sent off to the nearest open table—the one staffed by the hottest man Tony’s ever had the privilege of seeing with his own two eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mr. Stark, I’m Bucky and I’ll be your blood draw tech,” the man greets, offering a hand for Tony to shake.</p><p> </p><p>He has a moment of hesitation and then smiles back, more genuinely than when he stepped into the room, and takes the offered hand. It’s warm and dry, calloused but still somehow soft—a contradiction that appears to be very much in step with its owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya Bucky, nice to meet you,” he replies, aware he’s got eyes on him—the sound of more than a few shutters clicking reaching his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s smile makes soft lines appear around his eyes and mouth and Tony has to choke back a whine—<em>why is he so pretty???</em> he thinks desperately, <em>it’s not fair! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Your paperwork says you’ve never donated before, that true?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods and smiles uncomfortably, “It’s uh, not that I don’t think it’s important, it’s just, I don’t like…”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looks up from where he’s writing down something on a stack of paperwork and smiles knowingly, “Don’t like needles?” he guesses.</p><p> </p><p>Tony could lie. He could. But something possesses him and he shakes his head, lowering his voice to respond. “No, I’ve just seen too much of my own blood coming out of my body to really enjoy the idea of donating.”</p><p> </p><p>Well <em>shit</em> he wasn’t supposed to say <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stares at him for a moment and then scoots closer on his stool, eyes grayish blue like a thunderstorm sky, studying him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to donate if you’re not comfortable,” he tells Tony softly, “There’s no shame in that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiles wryly, a little sadly, “You’ve clearly never read anything the papers have to say about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smirks faintly, “Nope,” he agrees succinctly, the p popping on his pretty pink lips that Tony’s <em>definitely</em> not staring at now.</p><p> </p><p>“We can say you’ve got a fever,” he offers and something flashes through Tony, gratitude and an overwhelming sense of relief that someone gets it—but he shakes his head softly and smiles weakly at Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“No can do Buckaroo, gotta make sure the people know that Avengers can bleed too!”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a look in Bucky’s eyes, not pity exactly, more sorrow than anything and Tony looks away, shy suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Why does he <em>always</em> do this?</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes with a pretty face and he’s spilling his guts.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Mr. Stark, well then, let’s get started.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky proceeds to explain each step of the process as he goes, and Tony watches him with unabashed interest, studying the way the little pieces of hair that have fallen out of his half man bun have strayed into his face.</p><p> </p><p>He looks away when the needle goes in, stomach lurching at the sensation, swallowing hard for a few moments while he squeezes the little foam duck he’s been given.</p><p> </p><p>His knuckles go white with each squeeze and he closes his eyes, focusing on not throwing up as he listens to the white noise of chatter in the room. A hand brushes against his wrist, closing around it gently, thumb swiping over the heel of his hand softly and he fights a shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing great Mr. Stark, keep squeezing every three to five seconds and let me know if you think you’re gonna be sick.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods minutely and lets the warmth of the hand on his wrist ground him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Tony,” he whispers, licking his lips before opening his eyes to find Bucky staring at him. “Just Tony is fine,” he explains with a weak, hopeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiles back, wide and easy and Tony’s traitorous heart lurches in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing Tony.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thing is…</p><p> </p><p>Tony is feeling…<em>odd</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a <em>little</em> like being drunk; he’s a slightly dizzy, a little goofy, and talking <em>way</em> too much.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean what products do you use because your hair is seriously beautiful! It’s so shiny! And soft looking!”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiles faintly, shaking his head at Tony, “Just regular shampoo I guess?” he replies, sounding bemused by the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lifts a hand as though to touch it and Bucky leans back with a confused look, avoiding the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Regular shampoo?</em>” Tony gasps, affronted. “But, but, it’s so <em>pretty</em>!” He pouts at Bucky, trying to lean forward to get his hand on it, harrumphing when Bucky pushes him back with an admonishment to <em>sit still Tony. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a Disney Princess!” he exclaims, giggling a little.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes, “Yea, okay hon, whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Hon</em>…Tony likes that.</p><p> </p><p>Tony whines a little and ok, so maybe he’s acting childish, but Bucky’s just so <em>pretty</em>, how is he supposed to behave?</p><p> </p><p>“Serioulsly, no wait, serio- serioulsly, <em>no</em>, seriously! Ha that’s it!” he stutters, pointing a declarative finger at Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky lifts a brow and smirks, “You feelin ok there Tony?” he asks, the restrained laughter in his voice very apparent.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pokes his arm and— “Wow your muscles are big, like, how do you even get muscles like that? Are you related to Thor? Cuz that’s just, that’s unreal is what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky blushes and shakes his head, “Just a few more minutes,” he says instead of answering Tony, standing from his stool to putter around, mostly turned away from Tony now.</p><p> </p><p>Which</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unfair</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony wants to see his pretty eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And mouth</p><p> </p><p>And hair</p><p> </p><p>And muscles</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God he’s pretty </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Tony, you’re very pretty too.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh shit</em> he said that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>When he looks up Bucky is smirking, eyes twinkling as he works to remove the needle from Tony’s arm and he barely notices the slide of it out of his vein.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky puts a wad of cotton on the spot and guides Tony’s other hand to press down on it, “Okay, hold that there,” he instructs before turning away from Tony again.</p><p> </p><p>Tony does as he’s told and holds it till Bucky replaces it and then wraps some kind of stretchy bandage thing around his arm, nodding as Bucky tells him <em>no heavy lifting, eat a whole meal and hydrate, and expect to be a little more tired than usual. Take the bandage off after four hours and you’re good to go. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tony nods and scooches to the edge of the cot he’s been laying on, head light as a helium balloon and then—</p><p> </p><p>Promptly collapses, right into Bucky’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>He grins crazily, clinging to broad muscular shoulders, “Ha, well what do you know, I’m really <em>falling</em> for you,” he jokes as Bucky blushes and hauls him upright.</p><p> </p><p>A strong—<b><em>oh god he’s so strong</em></b>—arm winds around his waist, guiding him over to the chairs and snacks. He collapses gratefully into the chair and smiles dizzily as Bucky brings him an orange juice and a Nutty Buddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Nutty Buddy! Oh man I haven’t had one of these since I was a <em>kid</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins, “So like a week ago?” he teases, cracking open the orange juice for Tony when he struggles with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh I like you,” Tony snickers, “you come here often?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shakes his head and smirks, “Your jokes suck sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sweetheart </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s brain flatlines for a minute as he imagines Bucky whispering that in his ear while he’s buried so deep in Tony that he can feel him in his chest and <em>hnnngggg</em>….</p><p> </p><p>His body doesn’t have enough blood to respond properly to that thought, but his cock makes a valiant effort anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“<b><em>You</em></b> suck,” he retorts, “you’re a sucky…you’re a vampire!” he exclaims, pointing a finger at Bucky as the other man laughs and shakes his head. “You are! You suck blood! I bet you’re good at sucking—”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky flushes and reaches out to shove a bite of Nutty Buddy into Tony’s mouth, shaking his head as he does. “And you’re a menace sweetheart,” he murmurs softly, “now eat and drink and be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony thrills a little at the softly spoken order and nods, eating his snack and drinking his juice till they’re both gone. When he stands again, he sways, but stays upright.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky frowns and steadies him with a hand on his elbow and glances over his shoulder, catching the eye of a petite woman with blonde hair. “Hey Kay, I’m gonna help Mr. Stark upstairs, I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>With her OK, Bucky guides Tony to the elevators and then upstairs to his office, his big warm hand never leaving Tony’s arm. Tony leans into him a little, enjoying the way the other man doesn’t even hesitate to take more of his weight, just slings his arm around Tony’s waist and guides him onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Tony slumps back and watches as Bucky rifles through the mini fridge for a bottle of water and a sandwich before he comes back and sits down, staying there till Tony’s eaten every bite.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t seem to mind Tony’s inane rambling about why he doesn’t like to see blood—<em>dad smacked me around as a kid, open heart surgery in a cave, Avengers shit</em>—in fact, Bucky frowns and murmurs something about wanting to punch the bastard and Tony feels a thrill of delight at the idea of Bucky’s right hook connecting with Howard’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sleepy by the time he finishes eating and he must look it because Bucky urges him to lie down and produces a blanket from somewhere that he uses to cover Tony, hands gentle as they brush Tony’s hair back from his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest sweetheart, you’ll feel better after a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods and makes a soft, muzzy noise of contentment, eyelids growing heavier as he smiles at Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“Yer so preeetttyyy,” he sighs, hand flopping as he reaches out and finally, finally touches that glorious hair.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins softly and captures Tony’s hand, brushes a kiss over the knuckles and laughs softly, “Alright sleeping beauty, time for a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony wants to make a joke about Bucky being the Disney Princess and not <em>him</em>, but the last of his two brain cells have wandered off and his eyes slide shut as his breathing evens out.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t hear Bucky leave.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes two hours later, clearer headed and deeply embarrassed by his behavior. He whines softly and buries his face into the throw pillow he’d been drooling into before sighing heavily and rolling upright.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he spots the note on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>It’s from Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you don’t need a kiss like Sleeping Beauty to wake up, but if you’re interested in having dinner sometime, call me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bucky Barnes </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emoji key for when you just don’t know what to say in a comment!! </p><p>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>😭 = I got you right in the feels<br/>🔥 = this was so hot!<br/>🐰 = it’s so fluffy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>